User blog:Xenpai/YKW-Third round!
This is getting more interesting round by round. There was a fault in the last round's results saying that Rito Minu was killed while she wasn't in the other team's army, but one of the citizens.This round is gonna be easy compared the previous one, The requirements will just be simple. CrystaltheCool, SomethingYuno and Jacbocford aren't contributing to the story or the doc for some reason even though I invited them via e-mail to the doc. Maybe they didn't receive the invite so I will share an access link that instantly gets you in the doc. No users that aren't in the game please. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1U3y_dW4M2Z9kwvXY2cXWguA_edYGYMSLFnHYdEW6IMw/edit?usp=sharing Let's see this round's roles! Roles 'Senpai Kingdom:-' King : Yuri Tadako. Vice - Kawaii Shuto and Akemi Akiyama. Citz - Rito Minu, Saeki Nanami, Bureka Kinzoku. Army - Iyaiya Kodomo, Hana Miya, Yumi Rainme. 'Yandere Kingdom:-' King : Chrys Lawliet. Vice - Madoka Shizuki and Nerune Hirasa. Citz - Aki Sekai, Rin Akari, Aikido Kiai, Ai Hayashi. Army - Emily Lawliet, Sakura Nanami, Aki Sakumi, Kata Ki. Requirements -Description of actions during the battle. -15+ lines - 1 or 2 enemies from the opposite army killed and mentioning the killer of each. Fics Senpai Kingdom :- After the long-lasting war between the two kingdoms, another battle soon begins. The Senpai Kingdom was more cautious this time as one of their own soldiers, Yumi Rainme, was murdered in the previous conflict. This fight, The Senpai Kingdom was much aggressive than the previous time and decided not to take it easy with the Yandere army. They gave their army a new, advanced kit of weapons to eliminate the Yandere Kingdom. When they saw the other kingdom’s army coming on the way, It was just bombs raining on the Yandere army’s heads. So far, The Yanderes had advanced armors and were smart on this round. The bombs didn’t do much with them so the Senpai army decided to go on them with the rest of their weapons. It was a much of a hard battle, But the Senpais had faith. The battle extended and a long time was wasted in, Each army is focusing on protecting their own kingdom. The Yanderes had thick and advanced armor, But the Senpais had advanced weapons and used a tank. Hopefully, They could kill more of the Yandere army, With ___________ and ___________ ending the lives of __________ and ___________. They also had some fellows killed, But had hope to win the war and end this massacre. When they were back, The citizens got the news of ___________ and _____________ getting killed. They were so sad this time, And got their firearms and weapons ready in case if something happened to the army. In addition, A huge wall was built out of stone in the entrance of the kingdom. Though they were sad on the deaths, The Senpai Kingdom never lost their hope and faith. Yandere Kingdom :- The last time, the Yandere Army had a soldier killed, Emily Lawliet. They still didn’t lose hope, and another battle begins. They successfully sieged a city, _________ and __________ killing _____ and ____________ during the attack. They have advanced some of their battling strategies and improved the armors for their army. This time, They chose to waste more time fighting till either the Senpai army resign, Or the enemy army get killed all. It wasn’t the best choice of course, But any strategy would work to end this war and killing all of the opposite kingdom. ____________ and ____________ were one of the professional soldiers so they were on the front of the army. They killed the first who they saw, ______________ and ____________. The citizens also done a great work on improving the fences of the capital. They were a bit sad for ___________ and ___________ getting killed, But they were happy for being more successive this time than the previous battles in which most of the army died. They celebrated after this battle hoping to eliminate all of the kingdom of Yanderes. Most of the kingdom were celebrating with flags and hope phrases everywhere. Even though the Senpai army had the most faith and hope over time, This battle raised emotional status of the Yandere Kingdom including its King, Vice kings, Citizens, Army and everyone else. Results Yandere Kingdom killed : Hana Miya and Iyaiya Kodomo by Sakura Nanami, Aki Sakumi. Senpai Kingdom killed : Sakura Nanami, Aki Sakumi by Hana Miya both. Attack conflict; Sakura Nanami and Hana Miya attacked each other. Now each of them will be on one wheel, Whose the arrow points to dies. Fates Hana Miya or Sakura Nanami : Sakura wins. Hana dies. Aki Sakumi : Death Iyaiya Kodomo : Life _____________ Category:Blog posts